Past Sins
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: Two years have passed since the events in Drive, and Driver is now the step-dad of young Benicio. Driver is also so paranoid that he doesn't let Benicio or Irene out of his sight, and for good reason. When Benicio is kidnapped by a couple of Nino's family, Driver will stop at nothing to get him back. Even if he has to kill everyone that stands in his way. R&R. Rated T for violence


_**A/N: **So, I have watched Drive a couple of times and couldn't get this story out of my head. Now, I do have a storyline for this, which is why I left this as a cliff-hanger. Most of you are probably going to hate me after this story is finished, some of you are probably not, but, I don't give a shit... LOL... Sorry... I now present Chapter 1... Enjoy and I'll see you at the end of the story... Enjoy...  
_

* * *

2 years ago, Driver never thought that he would be here, as a father figure and a loving husband. Driver watched Irene sleep, his hands on his chin, the blueness of his eyes heightened by the small light of the hotel next door to them. There was nobody that mattered more to him than Irene and Benicio. Yes, 2 years ago, he was a getaway driver that caused the deaths of at least 4 men. 2 years ago, he had lived all alone and never was responsible for anybody. Until he met Irene in the elevator, going up to the same floor from him. He kissed her forehead and left the room, stepping into the hallway and checking in on the sleeping boy. He walked in and kissed the boy's forehead, and covered him up all the way to his neck. He hadn't been sleeping that much. He was too worried about watching his family. Which was why he made sure the doors were locked, the windows were blacked out, and that his family was never alone. He was always looking over his shoulder, just as Bernie had said, right before he had killed him. He closed the door to Benicio's room and walked into the kitchen, turning on the lights and looking around the seemingly empty room. He walked to the front door to make sure it was still locked. Paranoia was now surrounding him. He hadn't slept well since 2 years ago. He gripped the doorknob, reaching for his gun, just in case there was somebody waiting on the outside of the door. Turning the doorknob, he found it locked. Sealed. He sighed, running his hands through his hair. Then he jumped, feeling hands on his back. Turning, ready to strike, he saw Irene.

"What are you doing up so late?" she asked, placing her hands on his bare chest.

He smiled and kissed her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I was just checking the house. Making sure nothing can get in," he said.

He touched her cheek softly, pushing a stray hair out of her face and she smiled, kissing his cheek and wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaning into his chest, breathing in his scent. He smelled of Axe body spray and deodorant, which she loved on him. "You're so paranoid. Come back to bed, Driver," she said, rubbing his back. Driver looked at her, a smug grin on his lips, and he kissed her forehead. "I'll be there in a minute. Go back to bed," he said, caressing her cheek. She smiled and nodded, walking back into their bedroom, tightening her robe around herself. Driver sighed and walked into their room and lay down beside her, her arms wrapping around him, his hands behind his head. Yes, 2 years ago, he never thought he'd be here. He stared at the ceiling; his hand rubbing Irene's back, listening to the silence of the streets below. His mind wandered. It wandered back to the old days. The days before Irene and Benicio, the days before he had to constantly watch his back, and he never missed it. He couldn't fall asleep. He was listening to everything and anything. He was listening for one particular sound though, the sound that would get him out of bed in 10 seconds. He was listening for the sound of a door opening. He was listening for the sound of glass breaking or something. He was just waiting for it. He put a hand under his pillow, feeling the cold pistol that was hidden there. It was still there, still full. He hadn't had a chance to use it, and he hoped he wouldn't have to. Besides, they were way too far out for any of Bernie's or Nino's men to find them. They had left the apartment building, getting an apartment together in the upper east side of Los Angeles.

He sighed, figuring that he'd get some sleep. He took one last look out the window and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep, his head resting against Irene's, his hand on top of hers. And for once, in two years, he slept in until sunrise. He awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs, seeing Irene gone out of bed. He sat up, and got out, got dressed, and walked out of the room and leaning against the doorjamb to see Benicio watching cartoons while eating cereal. "Good morning Benice," he said, tousling the boy's hair and walking into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Irene's waist while she stood at the stove, cooking pancakes. "Good morning, beautiful. It smells so good in here." He kissed her cheek and grabbed a piece of bacon, and began eating it. Irene swatted his hand away with a hot spatula and smiled, looking at him. They were finally happy, safe, and a family. Driver sat down beside Benicio, placing his foot on the coffee table and watching cartoons as well. He watched as Benicio wiped his nose and sniffled. "Still got a cold, son?" Benicio shook his head and finished the last of his milk, and walked into the kitchen, placing his bowl in the sink. Driver checked his watch and saw it was almost time to take the kid to school. He tapped his watch, looking back at Benicio, a small smile on his face. The kid knew exactly what Driver was saying and ran to his room to start getting ready. Driver stood up and kissed Irene's cheek and then pushed a stray hair out of her face, gently, looking into her brown eyes. "Be careful today, Irene. I don't feel right leaving you alone," he said, gripping her hands. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, looking at him. Her brown eyes pierced through his soul sometimes.

"I'll be fine. Just get Benicio to school on time," she said, kissing his lips.

He smiled, chuckling lightly. "I promise. Cross my heart that I will get him to school on time," he said, grabbing the keys.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

* * *

Driver pulled up to the school at 8:45 am and looked at Benicio, touching his shoulder lightly, giving it a tight squeeze. "Don't worry buddy. I'm sure you'll make friends soon," he said, looking out the window at the school. Benicio opened the door and got out, looking at Driver. Driver smiled, nodding toward the front door. "Go on ahead. I'll be here to pick you up at 3:15, exactly." Benicio ran up the stairs and Driver put the car in drive, and drove out of the parking lot, his eyes scanning for any suspicious looking cars. He had to make sure he wasn't being followed. Irene called him paranoid; he called it on his toes. He pulled up to a red light, looking out the rearview window, making sure that he wasn't being followed. He had a new car, a nicer car, ditching the old blue one that he had when he killed Nino and Bernie. It was a nicer car, and he did the detail work by himself. He drove out as soon as the light turned green, driving slowly, and watching cars in the rearview mirror, watching to make sure nobody was following him. When he saw that he was in the clear, he picked up the pace and headed for his job. He pulled into the garage and jumped out, slipping on his mechanic's uniform. He looked at his boss and grabbed a rag, clearing his throat. "Sorry, boss. Had to drop my kid off at school," he said, grabbing a wrench and putting it in his back pocket. The boss just waved his hand and looked at a chart. "You're fine, kid. Just make sure to clean up after yourself," he said, walking away. A smug grin caused Driver's lips to curl up as he started working on a car.

* * *

At 3:15, Driver pulled up, waiting for Benicio, watching the cars drive past him. So far, nothing was too suspicious. It was all in the clear. He watched as Benicio stepped up to the car, opened the door, and climbed in. He looked at Driver, and smiled, buckling up. "Good day, sport?" he asked, tousling the child's hair. Benicio nodded and kicked his legs against the seat as Driver checked the roads. He didn't like talking in the car, for some strange reason. So, there Driver sat, his eyes on the rearview mirror, his hands tight on the wheel, a toothpick in his mouth. He drove slowly, just to make sure that nobody was following him. He never put the roof down. He never took his eyes off the rearview mirror. This day was different. The wind was different. The cars were different. He knew the cars that were constantly on this road, they were there every single day. These cars… these cars were different. They were following him, side-by-side, the windows blacked out. He looked at Benicio and gripped the steering wheel. "Hang on, Benice." Benicio nodded and gripped the sides of his seat as Driver pressed on the gas pedal as hard as he could. He watched out the rearview mirror, the cars were ganging up on him. He swerved through the cars on the road, his eyes staring directly at the other cars. He was focusing on losing them. He was focusing on protecting Benicio. If something happened to him… he wouldn't know what he'd do. His hands tightened around the steering wheel, and turned down another side road. He ducked Benicio's head down, just in case. "Stay down until I tell you to get up, okay?" he whispered. The kid nodded and covered his head as Driver picked up speed.

But, the cars were still on course with him. He was dodging them as much as he could. He'd turn down as many side-streets as he could, trying to throw them off. His eyes were glued to the rearview mirror, watching the two cars getting closer, and then drifting back as he left a cloud of dust. He sighed, looked at Benicio, and gave the go ahead. He had lost the pursuers, for now. He pulled into the garage and got out, waiting for Benicio. When he heard the other door slam, he grabbed a hold of the young boy's hand and walked with him up to the apartment, unlocked the door, and walked in. He closed the door behind him and locked the door, throwing his keys on the counter. He stuck his toothpick behind his ear and reached into the refrigerator, pulling out the milk and pouring Benicio a glass. He put cookies on the table and watched as Benicio ate his snack and did his homework. He sighed, smiling softly, slipping his shoes off and sitting on the couch, turning the TV on. It was on the cartoon station, which it primarily stayed on. Irene was working until 6, and she would normally call him when she was on her way. He kept his eyes between the TV to Benicio, who was at the table, still working on his homework. He smiled, turning back around to watch TV, just waiting for Irene's call. Benicio walked to the couch after a couple of minutes and sat down beside him, crossing his legs, a small milk mustache above his lip. Driver looked at the boy and tousled his hair, placing his head on the back of his hand.

"What are we watching?" Benicio asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. What do you think it is?" Driver asked, shrugging.

"I don't know. Looks like something about cowboys," the child said.

Driver chuckled, his eyes turning toward the TV, shaking his head. "You like cowboys?" he asked.

Benicio nodded, kicking his legs against the couch. "Just not the bad cowboys," he said.

Driver smiled, and there they sat, stepfather, and stepson, watching cartoons at least until Benicio fell asleep on the couch. Driver carried him to his bed, laid him down, and covered him up to his neck, and turned out the light. He stepped out of the room, closing the door, and rubbing his neck as he checked his phone. No messages. No voicemails. It was way past 6 and he was ready to call her. That's when Irene walked into the door, causing Driver to run up to her and hug her, kissing her forehead, wrapping her in a safe hug. She giggled and looked at him, touching his cheek. "What's the matter, Driver? You act like you were never going to see me again," she said, touching his cheek. He shrugged and smiled, glad that she was safe. Did he dare tell her about his day? How men had tried to run him off the road? He wasn't going to worry her. He didn't want to. She knew that he'd protect them. He had promised that she wouldn't get hurt. He pulled her toward the couch and pulled her down, running his hand along her back, his lips going towards the base of her neck. She giggled and caressed his face, her fingers running through his hair, smiling. He kissed her lips and rubbed her neck, leaning his head back. "What? I can't miss you?" he asked, that smug grin coming across his lips. She sighed and stood up, kicking off her shoes and grabbing his hand. She led him to the bedroom, and kissed his lips. Together, they fell, the small problems forgotten as they intertwined. Driver was happy, for the second time in his life. So happy, that he had forgotten to lock the door.

* * *

_**A/N: **What am I planning with the door being unlocked? Hmmmm... I don't know, but, I do know that you're probably going to be going crazy over the next chapter... So, show your love and send in a review... If I get about 4 reviews, I will upload the second chapter within three days... If you don't, well, I'll just have to send my hyper-active bunnies to attack you... :)... Baiiiii!_


End file.
